


Hacking into your heart

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, One Shot, Romance, hacking past, my mc's name is Minji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: It’s been a long time since Minji got called for a hacking job, since it’s been a while she retire early from the hacker world, but to think her first assignment after getting back from retirement is to hack her beloved husband’s messenger app.





	Hacking into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger

_Minji’s POV_

Except for the occasional sound of the notifications from our phone, we have the usual keyboard typing sounds, which indicates my husband is working. Ever since we start to date, he stop being a secret agent and a hacker, though he is still actively working on developing security programs for companies to avoid hacking. His full time job is now being a toy shop owner, where the designs are mainly by him or me, then getting mass produced by Jumin.

It’s been a year since Saeyoung and I got married, and Saeran had been staying with us too. For the sake of our lives, Saeyoung had quit being a secret agent, and wiped clean his profiles to avoid getting attacked. At first we don’t know what to do for a living, since he pretty much need to stay paid for his babies’ maintainence, not to mention he still buy more.

It was my idea that he can be a toy company owner with his skills in making robots, though I asked him to make it more child safe rather than blowing fire carelessly. He took my advice and here we are, owning a company, him doing a freelance job sometimes, and I continue be the RFA’s event planner and also Jumin’s personal event planner when Jaehee needs a break.

But I doubt even Saeyoung knows my past very well. Considering I wiped the slate clean before stumbling into this RFA messenger app and met him, I doubt he can get that information even with his skills.

I know he is really good in hacking, even better than myself. Still, I hope he won’t know about this past of mine, else he will be too busy trying to compete with me instead of being productive.

I got another notification and take a look at it, thinking it might be Yoosung or Zen talking about their love lifes or something. Zen has been going out with a doctor, and everyone likes her instantly. She is really down to earth, not like any other crazy fans of Zen, and can be very supportive of Zen’s career. Yoosung has been dating someone who is his junior in university, who studied in culinary arts, which is cool since they did learn cooking together more.

But to my horror, it was not from any RFA members, or my friends. It’s from an ex coworker.

_Remember me? Are you willing to take up a quick job? There’s something I know only you can do it among all of us, so I had to disturb you._

What job? Is he asking me to do a quick hack again? I really don’t want to hack again, and my skills are getting rusty, but decline his request might make him bother me more than I want to.

_Me: what is it?_

_It’s an app though, private app. A client got interesting in a person’s profile, and this information seems to store in that private app. Need you to pry in and get that person’s profile, that’s all._

_Me: what app? When’s the deadline? Can you promise not to disturb me after this?_

_RFA._

My blood ran cold. Did he want one of the RFA’s guest’s profile? All those important people’s information has been wiped clean by Saeyoung and I, since we don’t want anyone having any chance to hack and leak it.

And to hack my own husband’s app, if I don’t have access to it, I don’t think I can hack it that easily.

_Me: sorry, this is something I can’t do. I tried hacking this previously, but it just won’t work. The security is damn tight, I am sure you know of that, considering you had to ask help from me._

_Do it. I will back you up. This client is too important to mess with._

_Me: you don’t understand, the developer really knows what he is doing, since the security is top notch. I told you I have tried it but failed, who makes you think I can hack this the next time I try?_

He no longer replies me, I guess he gave up? I hope so, but just to be safe, I shou-

“Guess who~”

“AHHHH!”

I almost jumped and fall down from the couch, making Saeyoung having a little shock at my surprise.

“Sorry sorry, did I surprise you badly? Seems like you are doing something behind my back~”

I know he is trying to make me ease up by saying something funny, but currently I’m not feeling too good, considering I know my ex coworker’s nature, since he might come and get us for revenge.

“Nothing, you know I can’t really hide anything from you, honey.”

“Nope, I’m sure you have secrets of your own, since you are willing to accept me as your life partner!”

He then proceeds to hug me, and since I’m a huge lover of hugs, I hug him back tightly. I swear that I will protect him as much as how he protects me.

“Anyway, never thought you were a hacker before our first meeting. Maybe we even compete against each other before with our hacking skills!”

I almost stop breathing for a sec and stare at him open mouthed, then he kissed me, “have you forgotten I know all your messages’ content since I hacked it a week ago?”

“You idiot! What if I’m having a girl’s talk with Jaehee?”

“Girl’s talk? Ho ho ho, I can be your girl for the day for a juicy girls talk. I can dress up as the prettiest girl if you want.”

I almost forgot he still likes to know all the juicy details just so he got the upperhand in blackmailing and get what he wants. What have I got myself into? I should have known that my secret past as a hacker will not escape his information gathering skills.

“You should have tell me earlier, so I can hone my hacking skills with you, since all I have been doing lately are just plain security measures, my hacking skills are gonna rust you know~”

Maybe I should trust him more on my secrets? I just laugh and challenge him on who can hack NASA’s servers faster before we run off to our workstations.


End file.
